


Black Velvet and Burning Candles

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: GFY, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To burn up all at once, or live a slow death?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Velvet and Burning Candles

The choice the woman at the microphone makes is one that almost surprises Lorne, until her voice rolls out as rich and dark as good chocolate. Investing the words and melody with a wealth of emotion that he'd be able to read even without her singing. Thoughts and emotions centered around a man that strikes Lorne as powerful and dangerous, even just from the glimpses he can catch. Wanting badly to return to him, but uncertain if she can.

He closes his eyes, the visions still painting themselves across his mental canvas as she croons the chorus, following the melody with an ease that not many of his patrons managed. A trained voice, or a very gifted amateur, and he'd guess the latter. One who'll receive applause when the song's over, and might even break some hearts. And he doesn't have much good to tell her, either, though he's reluctant to break her heart with what he's seen.

Telling her that if she goes back, the man she is obsessed with won't survive the experience isn't something he's looking forward to. No more than he wants to tell her she's not likely to live much longer than her one-time lover. Though the slow death from regrets left unanswered might not be any better than the brief chance to fly higher than before. To burn brighter than daylight before plunging into darkness that will claim them both for longer than the moment of death.

As the last chords fade, and the audience that's sat quieter than he expected breaks into applause, Lorne opens his eyes, putting on a smile that echoes his trouble with what he's seen, and waits for her to come over. It's her decision in the end, and he can only tell her what he's seen, and let her decide what she's willing to risk.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 29 June 2010.


End file.
